The use of implants to affix tissue grafts to bone is well known in the orthopedic arts. Common procedures in which such implants are used include, for example, the repair of rotator cuff tears, and the repair of torn ligaments in the knee, among others. In these procedures, a socket is drilled or punched in the bone at the attachment site and a graft is secured to the bone using an implant placed in the socket. The graft may be secured to the implant by sutures, or, alternatively, an end of the graft may be placed in the socket and secured directly by an implant.
In rotator cuff repair implants commonly referred to as “anchors” are used. These anchors occur in two types: conventional anchors in which the suture is passed through the cuff after anchor placement, and “knotless” anchors in which the suture is passed through the cuff prior to anchor placement. In the former case, the graft is secured in place by tying knots in the suture after it has been passed through the cuff so as to secure the cuff in the desired location. Conversely, as the name implies, when using a knotless anchor the sutures are passed through the cuff and through a feature of the anchor such that when the anchor is inserted into the socket, the suture position is secured by the anchor. The tying of knots is not required. This is particularly advantageous when performing endoscopic (arthroscopic) repairs since the tying of knots arthroscopically through a small diameter cannula may be difficult for some surgeons and, moreover, there is an opportunity for tangling of the sutures.
Many anchors, both conventional and knotless, are supplied to the surgeon mounted on a driver—a device that the surgeon uses to place the anchor in the prepared socket in the bone. In the case of threaded anchors, the driver has a form like that of a screwdriver, and indeed functions in the same manner. The proximal portion of the device forms a handle that is grasped by the surgeon. Distal to the handle, an elongate distal portion has formed at its distal end features for transmitting torque to an implant. Some anchors, generally metallic anchors such as, for instance, the Revo® Suture Anchor by Conmed Corporation (Utica, N.Y.) and Ti-Screw Suture Anchor by Biomet Corporation (Warsaw, Ind.), have a protruding (male) proximal portion with a cross-section suitable for transmitting torque (typically hexagonal or square) and a transverse eyelet formed therein. The driver for such devices has a complimentary socket (female) formed in its distal end and a cannulation that extends from the interior of the socket to the proximal handle portion of the device. Sutures loaded into the eyelet of the anchor extend through the driver cannulation (or “lumen”) and are removably secured to the handle so as to retain the anchor in the socket of the driver. Such anchors are referred to in the orthopedic arts as “pre-loaded”, meaning that sutures come loaded into an anchor that is ready for placement by the surgeon using the associated driver.
Other threaded anchors have a socket (female) formed in their proximal ends. Once again, the socket has a cross-section suitable for transmitting torque that is typically polygonal, usually square or hexagonal. Typical of these are the V-LoX™ family of titanium suture anchors by Parcus Medical (Sarasota, Fla.) and the ALLthread™ anchors by Biomet Corporation (Warsaw, Ind.). The drivers for such devices have a protruding (male) torque-transmitting feature complementary to the socket (female) formed in the proximal end of the anchor. These drivers may be cannulated to accommodate sutures that are preloaded into the anchor in the manner previously described, with the sutures being either for the purpose of securing tissue after anchor placement, or for the purpose of removably securing the anchor to the driver, wherein the sutures are released from the driver after the anchor is placed in the bone and subsequently removed and discarded so as to allow removal of the driver from the anchor. The depth of the socket in the proximal end of the implant must be sufficient to enable transmission of the requisite torque needed for anchor placement without deforming or fracturing the implant. As the maximum depth of the torque-transmitting portion is generally limited only by the configuration of the anchor, it is considered to be matter of design choice. Indeed, the implant may have a cannulation that extends axially through the implant as well as a torque-transmitting cross-section forming a substantial proximal portion or the entirety of the implant's length. Implants of the Bio-Tenodesis Screw™ System by Arthrex, Inc have a cannulation with a constant torque-transmitting cross-section, and are used with a driver having a torque-transmitting portion that extends beyond the distal end of the anchor, wherein the portion of the driver extending beyond the anchor and a suture loop in the driver cannulation are used together to insert the end of a graft into a prepared socket prior to placement of the implant.
Knotless suture anchor fixation is a common way of repairing soft tissue that has been torn from bone. Illustrative examples of such “knotless” anchors include the Allthread™ Knotless Anchors by Biomet Incorporated (Warsaw, Ind.), the SwiveLock® Knotless Anchor system by Arthrex, Incorporated (Naples, Fla.), the HEALIX Knotless™ Anchors by Depuy/Mitek, Incorporated (Raynham, Mass.) and the Knotless Push-In Anchors such as the Knotless PEEK CF Anchor by Parcus Medical (Sarasota, Fla.). The procedure requires drilling or punching of holes into a properly prepared boney surface. After suture has been passed through soft tissue the suture anchor is introduced into the socket and driven into the socket using a mallet or by screwing the anchor into the socket using a driver device. These driver devices typically resemble a screwdriver in form, having a proximal handle portion for applying torque or percussive force, and an elongate rigid distal portion having at its distal end a torque or percussive force-transmitting configuration. In the case of torque-transmitting drivers used with threaded anchors, the distal end of the driver typically has an elongate hexagonal or square distally extending portion that, through coupling with a lumen in the anchor having a complementary cross-section, transmits torque to the anchor. The lumen may extend through anchor so that the distal portion of the driver protrudes from the distal end of the anchor and rotates with the anchor during anchor placement.
Because the suture is drawn into the prepared socket along with the anchor during anchor placement, it is essential that a suitable length of suture extends between the graft and the anchor so that when the anchor is suitably positioned within the socket, the graft is properly positioned. Determining the proper length of suture to allow between the anchor and the graft so as to achieve optimal graft positioning is complicated since suture may twist (a process referred to in the orthopedic arts as “suture spin”) during anchor placement, thereby shortening the effective length and changing the final graft position and/or undesirably increasing the suture tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,281 to ElAttrache et al. describes a cannulated anchor placement system having a rotating inner member (which acts as the anchor driver) and a stationary outer member, wherein the rotating inner member serves to drive the threaded anchor. The rotating “driver” extends past the distal end of the anchor and is inserted into a prepared socket in the boney surface. A suture loop formed distal to the distal end of the driver “captures” or “secures” sutures attached to a graft or the graft itself to the distal end of the driver. The distal end of the driver is then inserted into the socket to a proper depth for anchor placement thereby drawing the graft to the desired position prior to placement of the anchor. The anchor is then threaded into the socket to the predetermined depth. This system constitutes an improvement over other commercially available alternatives. However, because the graft or sutures are secured to or pass through the distal end of the rotating inner (or “driver”), torque is transmitted not only to the anchor but also to the graft or sutures attached thereto by the suture loop. Accordingly, twisting of the sutures or graft frequently occurs, thereby changing the resulting suture tension and/or the graft position (a process referred to in the orthopedic arts as “graft shift”).
U.S. Pat. No. 8,663,279 by Burkhart et al. describes a knotless anchor system similar in construction to that of ElAttrache et al. A “swivel” implant having formed therein an eyelet is releasably and pivotably mounted to the distal end of a driver distal portion that extends distally beyond the distal end of an anchor. After sutures are passed through the graft, they are threaded into the eyelet of the swivel implant at the distal end of the driver. The distal end of the driver with the swivel implant is then inserted into the socket. By pulling on the suture tails, the graft is moved into position and secured by screwing the anchor into the socket. However, because the sutures/graft are secured to the driver by means of the swivel eyelet implant, the torque that may be transmitted to the sutures/graft is limited. Torque transmission is not eliminated since the swivel implant is retained in the driver distal end by a suture loop under tension, which extends through the cannula of the driver to the driver's proximal end where the suture ends are cleated. While an improvement over the ElAttrache anchor system, suture spin is not eliminated in all cases, and indeed, cannot be since the suture-retaining implant is mounted to the driver, which rotates during anchor placement. As such, some level of torque transmission due to friction between the driver distal end and the swivel eyelet implant is inevitable.
Other knotless anchors such as the ReelX STT™ Knotless Anchor System by Stryker® Corporation (Kalamazoo, Mich.) and PopLok® Knotless Anchors by ConMed Corporation (Utica, N.Y.) have complex constructions and require that the surgeon perform a sequence of steps to achieve a successful anchor placement with the desired suture tension and proper cuff position. The sequence of steps adds to procedure time and creates opportunities for failure of the placement procedure if a step is not performed properly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the orthopedic arts for a knotless anchor system that allows the surgeon to establish the graft position, and, while maintaining that position, place the anchor without changing the suture tension or causing a shift in the graft position due to suture spin. Furthermore, if the anchor is threaded, placement of the anchor in the socket must occur without spinning of the suture.
Fixation methods previously herein described, as well as in parent application Ser. No. 15/012,060 filed Feb. 1, 2016 and Ser. No. 14/972,662 filed Dec. 17, 2015 cited above and incorporated by reference herein, are used in what is generally referred to as “single row” repair of rotator cuff tears. Specifically, suture(s) placed through the cuff is/are secured to a single anchor lateral to the lateral margin of the cuff, the anchors forming a single row lateral to the cuff's edge. However, these single-row repair methods can achieve only partial restoration of the original footprint of the tendons of the rotator cuff. Accordingly, “double row” repairs of rotator cuff tears are increasing in popularity. In such double row techniques, one or more sutures loaded to a first implant medial to the edge of the cuff is/are passed over the cuff and affixed to a second implant, which is placed lateral to the edge of the cuff, the suture between the anchors being tensioned so as to apply a compressive force to the tissue therebeneath. These double-row (DR) repair methods present many biomechanical advantages and exhibit higher rates of tendon-to-bone healing.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,585,311 and 8,100,942, Green et al. describe double row techniques for rotator cuff repair. In particular, Green et al. teach a method in which a first anchor with sutures affixed thereto is placed medial to the edge of the rotator cuff. Thereafter, a second anchor is placed lateral to the edge of the cuff. Suture from the first anchor is then passed over the cuff, tensioned, and then affixed to the second anchor. The second anchor is irremovably placed prior to tensioning of the suture and fixation thereto.
When fixation of the suture in the anchor is complete, the tension in the suture between the anchors is established, the suture being irremovably affixed to the second anchor. If the tension is judged by the surgeon to be unacceptable (i.e., either inadequate or too great), or if the placement location is unacceptable, it becomes necessary to prepare a socket in an alternate location and repeat the steps previously described since the suture is permanently affixed to the originally placed second anchor and the anchor is not readily removable from the socket. Critically, currently available implant systems cannot be repositioned using the original anchor, nor can they be removed and replaced without compromising the eyelet/anchor construct.